The present invention concerns a pretreatment method for enhancing the selectivity and increasing the stability of a reforming catalyst.
Catalytic reforming is a well-known process that is used for raising the octane rating of a naphtha for gasoline. The reactions that occur during reforming include: dehydrogenation of cyclohexanes, dehydroisomerization of alkylcyclopentanes, dehydrocyclization of acyclic hydrocarbons, dealkylation of alkylbenzenes, isomerization of paraffins, and hydrocracking of paraffins. The hydrocracking reaction should be suppressed because that reaction lowers the yield of hydrogen and lowers the yield of liquid products.
Reforming catalysts must be selective for dehydrocyclization, in order to produce high yields of liquid product and low yields of light gases. These catalysts should possess good activity, so that low temperatures can be used in the reformer. Also, they should possess good stability, so that they can maintain a high activity and a high selectivity for dehydrocyclization over a long period of time.
While most reforming catalysts contain platinum on an alumina support, large-pore zeolites have been proposed as supports. These large-pore zeolites have pores large enough for hydrocarbons in the gasoline boiling range to pass through. Catalysts based on these zeolitic supports have been commercially unsuccessful, but recently a new catalyst was developed. That catalyst comprises: large-pore zeolite and a Group VIII metal. That catalyst has a very high selectivity for dehydrocyclization.